


Reward

by Reddle



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M, Sticky Sex, These two being these two, pretty pointless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 06:46:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4338026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reddle/pseuds/Reddle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Galvatron intends to give his loyal, but confused, Cyclonus a reward.</p>
<p>(Originally posted on my tumblr)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reward

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna start posting some of my tumblr stuff on Ao3.
> 
> Enjoy this silliness.

"Lord Galvatron," Cyclonus called out. He had been summoned the moment he had landed back on Chaar. Nervous and trying to hide it, he entered his master's chambers. A visit to his leader's chambers usually ended with him being reprimanded in some way.

Usually physically. Very physically.

So Cyclonus was shocked to find Galvatron lying on the berth, his legs splayed open. He looked...pissed. Or pensive. Or uncomfortable. Okay, maybe a mixture of all those things. Lying on his back was not a natural position for Galvatron. "Lord Galvatron?"

"Shut up." Galvatron was growling, clearly trying to keep his legs wide open. Cyclonus glanced down at his master's codpiece on apparent display. The mech's continuous growl heightened in volume as he fought to keep his legs spread. "What do you like?"

Cyclonus blinked a couple of times. He shifted his weight, nervousness sky-rocketing. "I'm sorry, what?" Galvatron's growl grew louder and Cyclonus began to panic. "I mean, my lord, I don't understand what you -"

"What do you want me to do, idiot?" Galvatron asked again as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Cyclonus huffed, wiping a hand over his face. He felt his wings twitch with frustration and knew Galvatron had seen the tick. His leader only stared, optics narrowed. He almost seemed...defensive. What was he getting at?

"I still don't understand," Cyclonus said, voice flat.

With a sigh, Galvatron slumped. "Cyclonus, I have been sitting here for well over two hours waiting for you to get back." Galvatron moved his hips up, keeping eye contact with the jet. "What. Do. You. _Want_?"

Realization dawned on Cyclonus and his mouth fell open. "Oh. _Oh_." He couldn't process the information, couldn't fathom why Galvatron would want to give him anything. "My lord, what brought this on? I am not worthy, I'm -" Another growl, this time loud enough to cause Cyclonus to flinch back.

"You are worthy if I damn well say you are! Now _do_ something before I change my mind and beat you sparkless." Cyclonus resisted the urge to sigh as he stepped forward. He was cautious, taking slow, long steps toward his master. He had never felt this amount of fear during an interface, even with Galvatron. Perhaps it was because he knew what to expect.

Now, with Galvatron's sudden change in...position, Cyclonus was at a loss.

Of sorts. Sort of.

Not wanting to dissappoint his leader, Cyclonus crawled onto the berth, slowly moving over Galvatron. He watched the mech's every move. The last thing he wanted was to offend or cause his master any grief. Galvatron only watched, like a cyber-cat, as Cyclonus draped his larger frame over him. It was a weird, heady sensation, and Cyclonus was afraid to admit that he rather enjoyed it.

Galvatron's lips twitched and Cyclonus knew that he was taking too long. He moved his hand out, brushing his fingers against his leader's crown gently. Cyclonus knew that he enjoyed when his own helm, or the horns that adorned it, were touched. He was guessing that Galvatron's would give him a similar sensation. Galvatron's face softened ever so slightly and Cyclonus could have sworn he felt the other mech lean into his touch. He bit back a smile. "Do you like that?"

"Mm-hmm." Galvatron actually shut his optics. Cyclonus continued rubbing his leader's helm, enjoying the strange new dynamic. Galvatron suddenly opened his optics, though, ruining the moment. Cyclonus jumped when his wrist was grabbed. "Grasp it, you fool! You won't be getting anywhere like- oh like that..." Cyclonus had done what he was told, grabbing the middle horn of his leader's crown.

Galvatron sucked in a breath, his hands clenching and unclenching into fists at his second's ministrations. Cyclonus moved his other hand into view so Galvatron could see it. He lowered it to his thigh, stopping right before touching the heated metal. "May I...?" Galvatron snarled, his optics bright as he snapped them open.

"Yes, idi- Cyclonus. Yes you can touch me there. That's what I want. I thought I made that clear." The weight of the situation fell on him, and Cyclonus felt his head spin.

"Oh, so-"

"Yes. Yes, yes, _yes_. You can touch me. I am here, for once and _only_ this once, for your pleasure." Cyclonus was shocked, frozen.

"But why-"

Galvatron slammed his hand into the berth, his mouth in a nasty sneer. " _A reward_."

"I'm honored, my lord." And Cyclonus was truly, honestly honored. He smiled, unable to stop himself. It wasn't very often he was told he had done a good job. Especially like this.

"Stop talking and touch me." Galvatron settled back down, as much as he could in his unfamiliar position, and stared up at Cyclonus expectantly. Cyclonus still had a smile on his face as he knelt down closer. He was going to make this wonderful for his master. He placed his hand on one of Galvatron's thick thighs, kneading the flexible metal there. He huffed out a breath against the other's audial.

"You look lovely like this, mighty one." He lowered his voice, enjoying when Galvatron shuddered beneath him. Cyclonus began mouthing over the other's cheek, moving slowly to his mouth. He sucked on a thick bottom lip, breathing in. Galvatron opened his mouth, moving his hands to Cyclonus's sides. He grabbed him, roughly, and Cyclonus hissed as Galvatron's fingers dug into him. Galvatron instantly let go, cursing. He laid his hands back on the berth by his sides.

Cyclonus watched, confused but growing more aroused by the second, and went back to sucking on his leader's lips. Galvatron opened his mouth again, allowing Cyclonus full access. He was being...pliable. A little jerky perhaps but for the most part Galvatron was allowing Cyclonus to do whatever he pleased. The jet even gave his leader's thigh a particularly hard squeeze and Galvatron only grunted in response.

Excited, Cyclonus moved his hands up to Galvatron's middle, seizing his sides. Galvatron pulled back from him, gasping. He placed a hand on Cyclonus's chest, urging him to stop. Perhaps he had gone too far? Cyclonus frowned, letting go of his leader. "My lord, I -"

"Give me a...moment.." Galvatron was panting, his cooling fans roaring. Cyclonus stared, noticing how dark his mighty one's optics were. Galvatron was aroused. Very much so. Cyclonus took in the sight, biting his bottom lip. He waited, as quietly as he could, while Galvatron gave the go ahead. The moment Galvatron nodded, leaning back in, Cyclonus was all over him.

He stroked and grabbed the others sides, sucked and bit his lips, shoved his leg between those parted, wonderfully full thighs -

And Galvatron let him.

He allowed him to be rough, allowed him to bite his tongue and lick his teeth, allowed him to push into his cod-piece as hard as he wanted to with his larger thigh. Galvatron turned his head, gasping for cooler air. He made a noise, a rather needy noise, and Cyclonus's frame shook with a growl as he slid his hands over Galvatron's chest. He kissed his way to the side of Galvatron's helm, stopping beside his audial.

"Open." Cyclonus suddenly felt something wet against his thigh as his leader slid back his panel, and he grinned. He looked into Galvatron's face. His leader actually looked embarrassed as he stared back. "To think that I did this," Cyclonus murmured.

He was in awe, suddenly humbled by the display. Galvatron growled, bucking his hips.

"You won't be doing anything unless you hurry up!" Instantly quieting, Cyclonus pulled his body down, staring at his master's interface array. He stroked Galvatron's spike, his leader shivering at the contact. Cyclonus glanced up at Galvatron's face, seeing a familiar smirk there. The smirk disappeared when Cyclonus continued down, lowering his face to Galvatron's valve. He huffed over it, suppressing a smile when his leader's body trembled.

Cyclonus wasn't going to be hurrying anything up.


End file.
